Broken Promises and Goodbyes
by L'ottavo Horcrux
Summary: Harry Potter is dead; much too early for most of his family to deal with. This is just how Lily Luna reacted.


Just a quick one shot I did for creative writing- long story but I thought I'd share it and stuff. I hope you like it, though it may be a tad depressing.

Review and tell me how to improve?

L'ottavo Horcrux.

**Broken Promises and Goodbyes**

The congregation sat with their heads bowed, thankfully the public had been asked to give the family some peace on this day. Interviews would be given later, while the whole country wept there was handful of people who were truly touched by the passing of one of the most known and loved wizards to date.

The death of Harry Potter had been a blow to everybody; every person of a wizarding background who knew of him, they were all saddened by the news. He was their savour. But everyone's thoughts went out to his family. The Weasley's too.

Hermione Weasley nee Granger had broken down when she'd heard of the man's death. He was the brother she never had; he'd been through so much and just seemed to get stronger. Not this time, this time, it was for real. Ronald Weasley had only just managed to catch his wife before she hit the ground, his own tears streaming down his face. Harry Potter, his other brother, his best friend. Gone. For real, he was never coming back. Teddy Lupin openly sobbed on his own wife's shoulder; Harry was the dad he'd not had since his own had been killed in the Great War. Harry was the comfort on a night, the man who'd taught him to ride a broom.

But none of their reactions could measure to the remaining Potter's.

Ginny crumpled at the knees, while in the burrow with her own mother... Her husband had died before her own parents had passed. He'd left her! How could he leave her? No. No, no. She raised her hands to cover her eyes, letting her mother pull her into a hug. No, Harry was gone. There was no Voldemort soul... There was nothing more. Harry had left them. He promised he wouldn't leave her again! She kept chanting, "No. No...No. Mum, tell him! Tell him to come back."

James Sirius Potter, Harry's eldest son just stared at his manager and ran, he didn't care he was several miles from his brother; he dropped his broom mid-practice and ran to Albus' flat. He ran, and ran, and ran, his heart was beating, thumping loudly in his own ears as he denied it to himself; he was Harry Potter for crying out loud! They must be wrong. They had to be wrong! He saw his brother's place, just meters away and he thumped on it, waiting for the younger boy to answer the door, "ALBUS! ALBUS! OPEN UP." It took what felt like forever for the door to open and to see his little brother crying, he looked just like their dad. James opened his arms and Albus fell into them, wrapping his arms around the slighter frame of the boy, they cried together, mourning the loss of the greatest man... No, he wasn't great because he was "The Harry Potter." He was the greatest man because he was "just dad."

Lily Luna Potter, however, was with her friend, the person who was second to her dad in the list of "favourite males" when she got the news. Scorpius Malfoy looked at the red head in front of her as the news was broken to them, he felt an intense sadness, as Mr Potter had always been nice to him. But, Lily; she showed no emotion. Her face was blank. Hearing the news, Lily's heart seemed to slow down as the words; "Your father is dead" rang around her head. The hell sort of joke was this? Don't lie... He can't be dead. He's Harry –frickin'- Potter. He can't die! Why are they lying? In that moment, time stood still, her breath stopped and her stomach dropped. Harry Potter, the man who'd always been there for her, the man who loved her unconditionally... Her dad was dead, she didn't react, other than to nod once and spoke with clearly, "Thank you for telling me." She then drew her knees up to her chest and stared at the ground, her mind wiring. He'd gone. He had lied to her. He told her that he'd always be there for her, but he lied. She leaned over to kiss Scorpius' cheek and before he had chance to do anything she'd disapparated from the room they were in to an empty field where she ran. She would run until the feeling of abandonment and loneliness, the feeling of absolute desolation left her, but still, she did not cry.

* * *

><p>Mere days later; two, if Lily had counted the hours correctly. Two days and she found herself on the front row of the small church in Godric's Hallow. Family and close friends only, but the youngest Potter didn't pay much attention except to the hand that held hers. Scorpius sat next to her, like everybody knew would happen holding her hand tightly, she stared down at their hands, in two days, she hadn't cried, she'd barely spoken. She held onto Scorpius, or James, or Albus when she could, as though they were the ones keeping her attached to the earth now. She heard crying and the vicar speaking but they sounded far away, and still she didn't cry.<p>

The low notes of the last song started playing and Lily pressed her eyes shut,

"_Spend all your time waiting, _

_For that second chance,_

_For a break that would make it okay…"_

Nothing about this was okay, why had they chosen this song? Her dad didn't have another chance, she held on tighter to the hand that was holding hers as everyone watched the family on the front row, she knew they had to go outside, to watch his coffin to be lowered into the ground with his parents.

"_There's always one reason, _

_To feel not good enough,_

_And it's hard at the end of the day."_

Again, this line... It wouldn't ever get better. Yes, it was hard, but living without him wouldn't get easier. She stood at feeling the tug on her hand... Oh, they had to see him go, actually leave.

"_I need some distraction,_

_Oh, beautiful release,_

_Memories seep through my veins._

_Let me be empty,_

_ and weightless and maybe, _

_We'll find some peace tonight._

_In the arms, of an angel…_

_Fly away, from here."_

Lily zoned the song out; she had yet to find any release, no distraction. Her dad had gone, he had left her. She cast a glance over her shoulder and saw the pitying looks, she rolled her eyes. She didn't want pity! She wanted her dad back!

She remembered when she was five, and there was a thunder storm; oh how she hated those, her dad had gotten into bed with her and held her. He told her stories until she fell asleep, but not before promising that he'd never leave her. He would always be there for her. – He'd lied.

She followed the direction of the person who was leading her to the familiar plot of ground where her grandma and grandad were buried; she could still hear the music. Make it stop. Why where they making this harder? This wasn't right. Every step felt like her feet gained a lead weight, she found it hard to walk. Her dad was gone, there was no coming back.

"From ashes to ashes, dust to dust—" Lily couldn't hear this. This was her dad! He couldn't go down there, he'd be cold. He always hated the cold, no. Stop it, he doesn't like the dark either, there always had to be a lamp on. She looked up at her mum who was crying onto grandad Arthur. Uncle Ron, holding a sobbing Aunt Hermione. James and Albus silently crying, grasping each other's hands. Why were they letting this happen? They knew he didn't like the dark and cold yet this was happening. No. Go away. You're not helping, why are you crying when you're letting this happen? A single sob ripped through her throat and she covered her mouth with her hand quickly, but still, there were no tears.

The black, shiny coffin was slowly getting lowered into the ground and Lily turned her head to bury her face into Scorpius' robes. Her hand latched onto one of the lapels on the front, clinging to him as she shook her head, "Tell them to stop, he doesn't like the cold and dark! Scorpius. Tell him. Please.. Make them see, he doesn't like it."

Scorpius placed a hand on her shoulder, "Lily, calm down... You know it's just putting him to peace." He whispered to her.

"He doesn't like it, though." She pushed away from not caring who saw her as she shouted, "Stop it! He doesn't like the cold! He doesn't like the dark! Stop it. Leave him alone."

People turned towards the girl trying to stop them, even though the coffin had disappeared into the hole in the ground. Teddy, being the eldest honouree Potter, started to usher people away trying to give Lily privacy with her family, being as apologetic as he could. Ginny burst into tears at her daughter and tried to pull her away but, under her own father's hands was led away, leaving Lily with the boys. She'd dropped to her knees, not caring that the mud would ruin her dress, someone had already covered the hole is the earth. She crawled towards it, pushing off her brother's hands as she clawed at the dirt, "How could you let them do it, Jammy? He doesn't like it." She turned her face up towards her eldest brother, so they could now see the tears burning in her widened chocolate coloured eyes.

She turned her attention back to the new grave, "Daddy. Daddy, don't leave me. Please don't leave me! You promised! You promised and now you've lied to me! You said we're not allowed to lie..." Scorpius nodded at her brothers who, try as they might, couldn't get their own tears under wraps and left their sister in the blonde boy's capable hands. He knelt beside her and took her hands forcibly, but as though not hurt her.

"Lily... Lily, listen to me."

"NO!" Was her half screamed reply, "He doesn't like it and they put him there and he lied to me, Scorpius. He left me and he promised." Tears were now streaming down her face as she slumped against Scorpius, "He left me... He lied... he promised."

Scorpius wrapped his arms around her, slowly rocking her, "I know, Lily... But he didn't want to and he'll always be looking out for you." He had to clear his throat, he'd only ever seen Lily cry once, this was a new thing and not something he ever wished to witness again, "You have to say goodbye, though. Sweetheart, he's gone… He liked your singing, why don't you try that?"

Lily turned her tear and mud stained face to look at him as he spoke, she sniffed loudly, she knew he was right. He'd gone, he didn't know the difference it temperature or light now... He'd gone beyond that. She sniffed again and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, just smudging more mud on her face as she slowly began to speak. "Daddy, you left me... You said you wouldn't, but at least you get to meet grandma and grandad. I hope you're happy, daddy. I hope you don't forget about me now you're gone, I'll never forget you, okay? Never. I'll sing... One last time."

Lily took a deep breath to calm herself before she started to sing quietly, like she used to, "_Did you ever know that you're my hero? You're everything I wish I could be…" _Her voice broke and she managed to take in another lungful of air, suddenly exhausted as tears still fell fast down her cheeks and Scorpius managed to loop his arm under her legs to lift her when she'd finished, "_I could fly higher than an eagle.."_ Scorpius stood with her, keeping her cradled into his chest as she did, as she sang he motioned to her brothers that he'd take her home. They nodded as she sang, "_…'cause you are the wind beneath my wings." _

Lily looked down at the grave, "Harry James Potter, loved son, husband, father, uncl—"She didn't read the rest of it, she didn't care, "I love you daddy. Remember me for when we meet again, okay?" She then wrapped her arms around Scorpius' neck, "Take me away, Scorpius, please?"

At her request, he took her home, where he'd help her regain composure for as long as it took before she'd have to see other people again.. There was one thing Scorpius was certain of, Harry Potter, would never leave his children, and he'd certainly never lie to Lily. Whether he was there in person on merely in spirit, or just in their memories; he'd never leave them alone.


End file.
